The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In recent year electronic vaporizers have been developed. One use for the vaporizers is to simulate smoking. The electronic vaporizers comprise a heating element configured to vaporize given material, typically liquid material, which is then inhaled by the user. The vaporizers comprise a power source for the heating element and some sort of controlling element for the vaporizing process.
The usage experience of electronic vaporizers depends on the components and the control process of the components of the vaporizer. The choice of the material to be inhaled is naturally important for the usage experience. Liquids with different flavours lead to different results. In addition, different types of heating elements and different power fed to the heating element have a strong effect on the usage experience. It has been noticed that best results are achieved when the power fed to the heating element is as constant as possible.